Sweet&sour turns
by Pandapaw11
Summary: When Danielle returns, she ends up on walkers wanted list.How will Danny,Sam,and tucker protect Danielle from walker and his goons?After phantom planet
1. Danielle returns

**This is my very first fanfic so it might be bad.. but here we go!**

"Hey dad, I'm gonna patrol the city with tucker and Sam!" Said Danny."Ok! But can we go to?"Said his father, Jack."But we like going alone!""Fine!" And Jack went to get his fudge.

Tucker and Sam patrol the streets while Danny patrols the air. When everyone sees them, they start running to them until they see a ghost then Danny's sense went off when they saw the ghost.

"well hello whelp,we meet again." Said skulker, appearing from the shadows."Skulker! What do you want this time?!" Said Danny as he got ready to fight."remember when I said you were a much valuable target? Well, I want your pelt for my bathroom." Said skulker. "Umm.. ewww!" Said Sam,tucker,and Danny at the same time. "Never gonna happen skulker!" said Danny as he shot ecto-rays at skulker. But he missed."ha! Is that all you got ghost boy?" Skulker shot a net at Danny."DANNY!" yelled Sam and tucker.

"Dont worry, I'll phase though this!" Said Danny as he struggled to phase through it."oh, I forgot to mention that the net is human and ghost proof so you can't phase through it and tucker tried to shoot rays at him, but failed too."Dont worry cuz! I'm coming!"yelled Danielle as she shot skulker.

Skulker dropped Danny as Danielle tried to help him escape. When Danny was free, they shot ghost rays at skulker. Then they grabbed the Fenton thermos and sucker Skulker in it."Wow Danielle your back!"said Danny."Yup I'm back and I need your help!

Danny phantom intro:

He's a phantom

Danny phantom, Danny phantom

young Danny Fenton, he was just 14

when his parents built a very strange machine

it was designed to view a world unseen

"he's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny phantom"

when it didn't quite work his folks they just quit

then Danny took a look inside of it

there was a great big flash everything was changed

his molecules got all rearranged

phantom,phantom

when he first work up, he realized

he had Snow White hair and glowing green eyes

he could walk through walls,disappear and fly

he was much more unique then the other guys

it was then he knew what he had to do

he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through

he's here to fight for me and you!

he's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny phantom

gonna catch them all cause he's Danny phantom

gonna catch them all cause he's,Danny phantom


	2. Protecting the clone

"What's wrong Danielle?" Said Danny all confused

"walkers after me!"said Danielle all scared.

"WALKER?!" Yelled Danny,Sam, and tucker.

"But why is he after you?He you did nothing to him" said Danny.

"I know but he wants me bc I'm ur clone! We're basically the same but different too!"said Danielle.

"danielle, were gonna protect you" said Sam.

danny and Danielle's ghost sense goes off.

"oh no, what is it this time" said Danny.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"said de box ghost.

"oh my god are you kidding me"said Danny.

"BEWARE!"

"umm..." said tucker.

tucker then sucks the box ghost into the thermos.

"that was easy" said tucker.

"Tucker stop spinning the thermos! Remember what happened last time! You dropped it last time!" Said Sam.

"Dont worry sam I'm not gonna drop it!" Said tucker.

tucker drops the thermos then all the ghosts are free.

"Really tucker!" Said Sam and Danny.

"Sorry!" Said tucker.

Danny and Danielle's ghost sense go off.

"hello phantoms" said walker.

"Walker! Stay away from Danielle!" Said Danny as he shot ecto-rays at walker but missed. Then he went in for the punch but walker grabbed his hand and shocked him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Danny as the pain went all through his body, then he went unconscious.

"DANNY!" Yelled Sam,tucker,and Danielle.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Said Danielle as she shot ghost rays at him but missed as well. Then he grabbed Danielle's hand and shocked her too, leaving her unconscious.

"Ha! That's two for the price of one!" Yelled walker.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE" Yelled Maddie and jack".


	3. Help from the parents

"Who dares to shoot me?" Yelled walker.

"We dared"yelled Jack as he shoot his ecto-gun at walker.

Walker drops Danny and danielle then his goons grab them.

"Leave them alone walker!"yelled Sam as she grabbed the Fenton thermos.

"Sucking ghosts?Thats against the rules" said walker.

"Your rules don't matter!" Yelled tucker.

Sam sucked walker into the thermos.

"I will be back tho!" Yelled walker as he got sucked into the thermos.

"Who's next!" Yelled Sam as she pointed the thermos at walkers goons.

Walkers goons fly away.

"well that was unexpected" said Maddie.

Jack,Maddie,Sam, and Tucker run up to Danny and Danielle.

"Who is this other girl?She looks like Danny" said Maddie confused.

"That's Danielle,she is a clone of Danny. Vlad created her from Danny's DNA but she went against Vlad and Vlad wants payback from her.

"oh"said Jack.

Danny and Danielle groan and then they got up.

"Whe-where are we?"said Danny as he looked up.

"I'm tired"said Danielle.

"Walker shocked you both then you both went unconscious.

"oh" said Danny and Danielle at the same time.

"Don't worry guys,we will protect you from that walker person.

this is my 3rd chapter! Chapter 4 will be up today or tomorrow.


End file.
